A motoring event of an internal combustion engine can occur when fuel is not supplied to or combusted by cylinders of the internal combustion engine. Due to the reduced exhaust temperatures from lack of combustion, the temperature of aftertreatment components in the exhaust system reduces or cools at a rate or amount such that efficiency of the aftertreatment system is affected. When the motoring event concludes, the reduced temperature aftertreatment components operate with decreased efficiency, creating a potential for increased HC and/or NOx emissions until a desired operating temperature of the aftertreatment system is reached. Therefore, systems and methods are needed that maintain aftertreatment component efficiency during motoring conditions of an internal combustion engine.